narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
44th Battle Training Zone
The 44th Battle Training Zone, also known as the Forest of Death is Konohagakure's largest training grounds and among the most dangerous in Konoha. It is often used as part of the second leg of the Chuunin Exam when it is held in Konoha, making potential chuunin use their survival skills. Fauna The Training Zone is home to a host of different creatures found from all around the continent. Most are deadly to some extent, but a few are not dangerous at all, at least to humans or humans trained in ninjutsu. List of Rare Fauna Invertebrates *Mangrove Leech :The mangrove leech is a species of giant leech found primarily in the Land of Waves, but can also be found in the Water Country, Fire Country, and Land of Rice Paddies. They swarm a prey item, usually a mammal, sucking it of all blood. *Fire Centipede :A gigantic centipede native to the fire country. Besides its great size, there is nothing especially unusual about it. *Bear Spider :A spider as large as a bear and twice as strong with its large front legs. Its fangs are deadly, but only because of size, not because of any sort of known venom. It is native to the Earth Country's crags. *Fire Wasp :The fire wasp lives in large colonies that inhabit trees, having up to 100,000 members. The colonies attack together, but are deterred by fire jutsu. Fish *Arrowhead :The arrowhead is a fish that lives in the rivers of the Swamp Country. The name of this aquatic creature is referencing the shape of its head, which is extremely sharp. It shoots out of the water with its school in a pattern reminiscent of archers, killing prey then dragging it back into the water. *Freshwater Lionshark :A subspecies of lionshark that lives in fresh water. Lionsharks are a vicious species of sharks, named for a frill of scales resembling fur that surrounds their neck. It is the only species, barring the great white, that is not fearful of humans. Amphibians *Mewling Frog :One of the few exotic inhabitants of the forest that is not deadly, it is instead very annoying. They gather in groups and create sounds resembling cats meowing loudly. This is to scare of predators, but of course it also annoys travelers, possibly distracting them. *Greatest Giant Salamander :The largest species of giant salamander in the world, the greater giant salamander is a native of the Rain Country's rainforests. Hanzo owned one. Two live in the Forest of Death. While gentle giants, they are carnivores, and if especially hungry they may attempt to eat humans. Reptiles *Giant Snake :Basically a gigantic snake. It is unusual and hard to classify due to having the body of a constricting snake while having the head and fangs of a viper. *Fire Tortoise :A large tortoise that is native to only the Forest of Death. It is peaceful, and as such a 500,000,000 ryo fine has been put in place for anyone who kills one. *Riako Caiman :A small blue crocodilian that lives in a few of the streams of the forest and also . Not especially agressive, and is in fact a rather jolly and playful species. However, their "play" constitutes the use of chakra-imbued water blasts that come from their mouth. Birds *Suna Hawk :A large hawk hailing from the region around the Sand Village. It is able to pick up objects as heavy as the average human male. *Kitorii :A bird of prey used as a mount in the Thunder Country. While when tame they are incredibly friendly, these feral ones are incredibly brutal, able to tear apart an elephant with its sharp talons in under five minutes. Mammals *Badgerbear :A gigiantic bear with the markings of a badger. It shoots chakra lightning from its mouth. Flora There are a wide variety of dangerous plants and fungi in the Forest. Several species, including Cephalotus konoha, Nepenthaceae kiri, and Dionaea muscipula giganoto are carnivorous and man-eating. Qutie a few mushrooms put those who smell their spore into a euphoric bliss, cursed to become a willing host unless medical help is given. Category:Locations Category:articles marked as clear